In My Daughter's Eyes
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: One ShotSongFic involving Robin and Patrick


**Author's note: So, I warn you now you might cry and if you do I am sorry.**

In My Daughter's Eyes

Robin sat watching her baby lay on the rug and play with the jungler above her. She daughter was now six months old and she already knew pain. Her daddy had died and left her and her mommy here alone. Robin sat back and remember the day Patrick was taken from her.

**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I wanna be,  
In my daughter's eyes.**

It was raining outside and Patrick was home alone with April. On top of that April had a high fever and she wouldn't stop crying. Robin was called in on an emergency and Patrick was left to deal with the baby. Feeling over whelmed Patrick bundled April up and headed to GH. He made sure to go slow so he wouldn't run off the road. The driver behind him had a bad case of road rage and kept honking at him. Patrick just kept going knowing he would be pulling off soon. However the diver seemed to become more enraged and slammed the back of Patrick car. April started screaming again. Patrick pulled of to the side so he could check on April and make sure he was ok. The car drove off. Patrick got out of the car and walked to the back. He calmed April down and started walking back around the car. The driver came back and hit Patrick from behind. Patrick flew over the drivers car and landed in a pile on the ground next to the car. April started crying again. As Patrick died the last he heard was his daughter crying. Passer bys saw what happened and called for help. Mac got the call and headed out. When he arrived he realized it was Patrick that was dead. As he stood shocked he heard April crying from inside the car. Rushing to his great niece he picked her up and calmed her down. The EMT's arrived and loaded Patrick on a gurney and were off. Mac got April's car seat out of the car and loaded her in his. He let Rodriguez and Lucky take things over. He road right behind the ambulance. Robin had just finished when Patrick rolled in.

"Hit and Run all we need is a time of death." The first EMT said.

"I'll get it." Robin said walking over. "OH MY GOD! Patrick?"

Everyone stopped and turned to see.

"Sorry ma'am but he's dead." The EMT said.

"No." Robin said. "OMG, where's April? Where's my baby?"

Mac walked in with April crying. Robin rushed over and took her.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I will find out." Mac said leaving.

"Oh God." Robin said sinking to her knees.

Noah just arrived for work and saw Robin.

"What is going on?" Noah asked Bobbie.

"It's Patrick?" Bobbie said. Noah looked over and saw his son.

"No." Noah said walking over. "He can't be."

Noah, April, and Robin's cries could all be heard.

Coming back from her thoughts Robin locked over and he daughter who mirrored her daddy in so many ways at the age of two.

"Dada, dada." April said pulling on his picture that hung on the jungler.

"I know baby. You miss him too." Robin said.

April looked up at her mom and gave her, her dimpled smile.

**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace,  
This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes.**

April had grown so much. Noah thought about going back to alcohol, but Robin placed April in his arms and told him that Patrick was in her and would never leave them. April had this thrust for knowledge. She would ask questions and at night before she went to sleep she would kiss the many pictures of her daddy and say see you in my dreams. April always asked questions about Patrick. Robin would tell her what she knew and Noah would fill in the rest.

**And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about.**

Robin walked April to her first day of kindergarten. April held tight to her finger and didn't want to let go. Robin smiled at her and told her that she was brave and strong and her daddy would be with her. April kissed her mom and let go and entered the class room. That afternoon April ran right into her mommy's arms and told her about how she made a duck from clay for her daddy. Robin smiled as her little girl told her about her first day at school.

**It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my daughter's eyes.**

At the age of ten Robin took April to visit her dad's grave.

"Hi daddy." April said. "I am April."

"April, I am going to give you some time here ok?" Robin said.

"Yeah." April replied.

Robin walked off to visit Mac's grave. He died last year of a heart attack.

"So, mommy says you were the best. That you healed her heart when it was broken by so many, She says I look like you a lot. Grandpa Noah says that I look like Grandma Mattie. So I guess you look like your mom. She says I have your ego and her determination. Grandpa Robbie says I have this fire that both my parents have and that I am going to blow the world away. Grandma Anna says we should lock me away now because I am your daughter. Now I don't know what that means, but some day I will. Mom gave me a cross you gave her that belonged to your mom and hers before for my birthday. She cried a lot. I know she is sad a misses you. I hope you get all of our kisses we send." April paused for a moment and looked around. "I miss you daddy. I wish you were hear to see me. Mom says I am going so fast. I think she is sadder after we lost Uncle Mac. I know he is up there with you and he is rooting for us as well. I just wish things were different. I love you daddy and you will always be inside me."

The snow started to fall as April sat there. Figuring she should find her mom she kissed her hand, pressed it to his head stone and went and found her.

**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
Though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me,  
For I'll be there,  
In my daughter's eyes.**

At the age of fifteen April sat at her mother's death bed. To many people she loved had already passed away. Her dad, Uncle Mac, Grandpa Noah. Her Grandma Anna and Grandpa Robbie sat with her as Robin took her last breaths. Robin opened her eyes to see her beautiful daughter all grown and amazing.

"I am here with your father." Robin spoke softly. "We will always be with you."

"I love you mommy." April said tears pouring down her face. "Please tell daddy I love him when you see him"

It was then that Robin was gone from this world. April laid herself atop her mother and cried. Robin awoke in Heaven to his face.

"About time Scorpio.' Patrick said.

'That is Scorpio-Drake." Robin said sitting up.

Patrick helped her stand and they walked out into the sunshine.

"It is so bright here." Robin said. "And beautiful"

"It is only beautiful because you are here." Patrick said kissing her.

"I have missed you. April told me to tell you she loves you."

"And I love her and her momma. You did an amazing job with our daughter"

"Thanks, but I failed her. I left her after she lost so many is her short life."

"Robin you couldn't fail her. She is strong and has people who love her and she knows how to love. Anna and Robert will watch over her and she will shine and that is because of you."

"No, it is because of us." Robin said leaning up and kissing him.

So there they watched as their little girl took her steps in life. Her graduating and becoming a doctor, her falling in love with Spencer Cassadine and the birth of her twins Robbie and Patty.

The End

**Thank you for reading and be sure to drop me a review. Chantel**


End file.
